


Goodbye, Hello

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Evans is sad, Gen, Loneliness, OG6 text chain, Phone Calls, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Renner is a klutz, everyone cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist





	Goodbye, Hello

Chris stared at his phone. His own “Anyone there?” stared back, just beneath a GIF of a smiling Hulk. OG 2012 version. 

No response. Chris closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He didn’t know why he was so sad. He’d had to be talked into the role at the start, and after all these years, he was ready to live and eat and work out like a normal person again. He had two new movies and a TV show dropping this year and another script sitting on his kitchen table. The dog was fine. His family was fine.

Everything was fine.

Except his phone was dark and silent, and for some reason, everything was definitely not fine.

He lost track of how long he'd been sitting on the floor when his phone buzzed. And before he could turn it over in his hands, it was ringing. Renner smiled up at him frozen in an eternal double-thumbs up. He slid a finger across the screen and brought it to his ear.

"Hey J," he said.

"Hey bud, sorry to call but I fucked up a finger yesterday. Makes texting a real bitch."

"Uh oh. Another stunt gone wrong?"

"Nah, building a tree house for Ava."

"Oh. Should we be glad you still have a finger then?"

"Oh, fuck off, I just jammed it," Jeremy said with a hint of laughter behind his voice. "You doing okay?"

Chris winced at his phone.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Buddy you've got three modes: Excited puppy, angry puppy and somebody just kicked your puppy. Subtle you are not. What's up?"

"It's ridiculous," Chris said, but I kind of miss Cap and the...well, the everything of what we did. What we were. You know?"

"Yep. I totally wake up on the middle of the night clamoring for practically blank scripts, 20 hours on set and and days of interviews about nothing. Absolutely."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Jeremy said. "But hey, I bet all the money I have that if you marched your star-spangled ass up to Feige's office and said 'Kevin, what if Cap was chasing down Loki in 2012?' he'd kiss you and have you in a new costume fitting by the end if the day."

Steve laughed. "I'm not sure I missed it that much."

For a moment both men lapsed into silence. Chris was about to start winding down the call when his phone buzzed. He could hear Jeremy's on the other end, too.

"Here comes the cavalry," Jeremy said as Chris switched over to the group chat.

RUFFALO: Here, but on my way to water rally. Chat tonight?

SCARJO: Everything ok?

RUFFALO: If contaminating the scant drinking water we have left with oil and nuclear waste is ok,then yeah.

Jeremy chuckled on the other end of the line. "This could be fun."

SCARJO: I meant with Chris. Ilu Ruffy but really don't need an enviro lecture right now.

RUFFALO: ((Typing...))

"You better jump in there before they blow up everyone's phones so much it grabs Mother Hen's attention."

CEVANS: Fine guys thanx. Just a little Marvel homesick. Talking to Renner on the phone. He almost lopped a finger off building a tree house.

"You little fucker."

SCARJO: Did he break his arms again too?"

RUFFALO: Insurance cos must love him.

RENNER: I DID NOD Nearly lob off a ginger.

RENNER: Duck

RENNER: U KNO WHAT I MEAN.

Chris was openly laughing at the exchange when Jeremy's voice came back over the speaker.

"Are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Glad I could help. Now I gotta go get some more ice for this fucking thing."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." His tone turned serious for a moment. "It's rough sometimes for me too, and I've got the Disney+ thing coming up. Can't imagine what it's like for you and Robert."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I saw the Knives Out trailer. Looks awesome. Who's the killer?"

"Thanks, and you ask that like I haven't undergone years of Marvel Secrecy Training."

Jeremy laughed at that, a giant guffaw that could lift anyone's spirits. Chris was just about to say something else when a tiny voice squeaked over the speaker.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, baby?" Jeremy said, his voice quiet and muffled.

"Will you read the caterpillar story to me?"

"Sure pumpkin, go hop in your jammies and I'll be right up." His voice got louder. "Hey man, I gotta go."

"No problem, it was great to hear your voice."

"Yours too."

The call ended and Chris was left staring at his phone, re-reading a string of messages from some of the best people in the world. 

RDJ: Okay kids, whose dead or dying with all this activity?

SCARJO: Maybe Renner. :)

RDJ: Oh. Well that's ok then. Carry on.

RDJ: And yes, I'm joking. Mother Hen out.


End file.
